Rêves d'Egypte
by Eilisande
Summary: Jonathan n'est pas vraiment ravi quand du haut de ses huit ans il voit débarquer chez lui une petite sœur à moitié égyptienne et décide de détester fermement cette sœur, son père et l'Égypte. Au fil des ans, il n'y a qu'une seule de ces haines qu'il arrive à garder intacte. L'Égypte et Evy se sont introduites dans son cœur et le suivent jusque sur les champs de bataille.


Prompt : Evy et Jonathan + une fic qui explore la jeunesse d'Evy et Jonathan, qui se découvrent des intérêts communs, comme l'Égypte et l'archéologie… bien que l'intérêt de Jonathan se porte davantage sur les chasses au trésor. Une fic qui explore leur lien entre frère et sœur, et combien ils sont attachés l'un à l'autre.  
\- Si possible, montrer Jonathan comme plus que quelqu'un attiré par l'or et les trésors. J'aime à penser que c'est un bon grand frère et qu'il est aussi passionné par l'Égypte que sa sœur, et en sait autant qu'elle.

-.-.-.

 _Mars 1903_

Jonathan Carnahan, seul fils et héritier de lord Edward Carnahan, avait huit ans quand son père rentra d'un séjour de sept ans en Égypte où il avait joué un rôle diplomatique de toute première importance auprès du Khédivat sous protectorat britannique. Jonathan avait passé ces sept années dans la demeure ancestrale de la famille, à se languir de son père dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Le jour prévu pour ce retour, l'enfant attendait avec une grande impatience sur le perron ce père tant attendu et à qui il réservait autant d'amour que peut en avoir un enfant de cet âge.

De son long séjour à l'étranger, lord Carnahan ramenait quelques jouets d'enfants, un profond désintérêt pour ce fils qu'il n'avait pas vu grandir, des trésors du Nouvel Empire et une fille de trois ans dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler. Quand il descendit de la lourde et bruyante machine à vapeur, il réclama d'abord qu'on prenne garde à ne pas briser les œuvres d'art, puis qu'on prenne soin de ses bagages et qu'on trouve une chambre à sa fille et enfin seulement il demanda à voir son fils. Il l'enlaça quelques secondes, complimenta la façon dont il avait grandi et s'en détourna pour superviser le transport d'un fragile vase de la XXe dynastie.

Le lendemain fut une journée morose pour Jonathan. Il s'était habitué à être le ''petit lord du manoir'', comme plaisantait le personnel. Comme son père n'était pas là, il était libre d'aller où il voulait dans les grandes pièces vides aux meubles couverts de draps blancs entre deux séances de lecture ou d'écriture avec sa gouvernante. Maintenant, on attendait de lui qu'il se tienne bien et qu'il ne gène pas le grand nettoyage car lord Carnahan avait décidé de s'installer à demeure. Les serviteurs qui avaient suivi le lord en Égypte n'avaient pas la même indulgence que les autres vis à vis de Jonathan. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il aurait même été content de reprendre ses leçons, mais sa gouvernante avait donné son congé le lendemain du retour de son père.

Alors, pour tromper son ennui, il s'était installé dans l'escalier des domestiques avec une pomme à moitié mangée et il s'occupait à en cracher les pépins le plus loin possible. Il écoutait également d'une oreille les discussions des domestiques attablés, sans y comprendre grand chose. Ils parlaient du roi Edouard qui revenait d'un voyage en France et de l'opposition entre deux hommes nommés Chamberlain et Balfour sur la préférence impériale. Puis la conversation vira sur le quotidien du manoir et Jonathan tendit l'oreille en entendant mentionner sa gouvernante.

-Je comprends qu'elle soit partie, disait l'intendante. A-t-on idée de demander à une dame convenable comme Mrs. Barckay, qui de plus était une amie d'enfance de lady Carnahan de s'occuper d'une enfant illégitime ?

-Je reconnais que cela laisse à désirer, mais cependant...

-Il n'y a pas de cependant. Vous avez entendu Mr. Loods tout comme moi. L'enfant est née alors que lady Carnahan était encore en vie. Et sa mère n'est même pas anglaise, c'est une égyptienne !

-De bonne famille semble-t-il tout de même.

-Là n'est pas la question. On m'a dit que l'enfant parle mieux l'arabe que l'anglais, avouez que c'est un comble pour une fille de lord. Mrs. Barckay a eu raison de partir, et je doute que lord Carnahan trouve facilement quelqu'un qui accepte de s'occuper d'une petite bâtarde. Elle n'aura jamais sa place dans la bonne société, même si lord Carnahan l'a reconnue et que son teint, au moins est anglais.

Jonathan se leva, abandonnant sa pomme sur l'escalier et monta à la bibliothèque. À son grand soulagement, son père n'y était pas, mais le bureau chargé de livres et de bibelots égyptiens lui appris qu'il comptait y passer beaucoup de temps. Jonathan avait perdu son terrain de jeu préféré. Si son père venait à la bibliothèque, il ne pourrait plus comme avant étaler les atlas de géographie sur tout le sol et s'imaginer explorer la jungle et les déserts et se servant d'un coupe-papier comme machette et comme épée.

Comme Mrs. Barckay lui avait appris, il alla directement aux gros volumes de _The Century Dictionnary and Cyclopedia_ et s'empara du premier volume qu'il ouvrit sur ses genoux. Il appris ainsi qu'un bâtard était un enfant né hors mariage ou un animal de race inférieure ou quelque chose de faux et de dégénéré. Selon toute apparence, c'était donc quelque chose de mauvais, mais le dictionnaire déclarait également que Guillaume le Conquérant était un bâtard et Mrs. Barckay disait toujours que c'était un des plus grands rois d'Angleterre. Jonathan était d'avis que les dictionnaires n'avaient pas pour but d'être utiles, juste d'étaler leurs connaissances.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à la nurserie. Lui même n'y vivait plus. Il avait réussi à convaincre l'année précédente Mrs. Barckay qu'il était assez grand pour avoir sa propre chambre.

L'endroit était métamorphosé. Quand il y résidait, c'était un lieu austère aux lourdes tentures grises. Désormais, il y avait des tapis aux motifs géométriques rouges et or sur le sol et des tentures transparentes de toutes les couleurs cascadant du plafond et sur les murs. Soudain, Jonathan regrettait d'avoir demandé à quitter la nurserie et se demanda si il pouvait obtenir d'y revenir. Tout cela devait venir d'Égypte ou d'autres pays d'Orient et Jonathan se mit à jalouser tout ceux qui avait accompagné leur père et pu voir ces régions de leurs propres yeux.

Au centre de la pièce, assise au milieu des coussins et des tapis, une petite fille jouait avec ses poupées. C'était la première fois que Jonathan la voyait vraiment. Ces deux derniers jours, il l'avait soigneusement évité, tout comme son père. Il se dit qu'elle avait l'air effroyablement petite, qu'elle ressemblait à tous les enfants de son âge qu'il avait déjà rencontré et qu'elle n'avait rien d'intéressant. Il fit demi tour et tomba nez à nez avec son père qui portait une boite noire sous le bras.

-Ah, Jonathan, fit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils. Il semblerait que tu sois difficile à trouver ces temps-ci.

-Excusez-moi, marmonna Jonathan en baissant la tête pour donner l'impression d'être contrit.

-Tu venais rencontrer ta sœur j'imagine ? Très bien, j'espère que vous serez bons amis. Evelyn aura besoin d'un peu de temps et d'un ami pour s'acclimater.

C'était quasiment un ordre, et Jonathan l'entendit bien ainsi.

-Oui père, répondit-il en hochant la tête avec un faux enthousiasme.

-Parfait. Maintenant, ceci est pour toi.

Il tendit brusquement la boîte à Jonathan qui se mit à sourire avec enthousiasme. Il l'ouvrit en tremblant presque d'impatience, se demandant quel souvenir de la lointaine Égypte son père lui ramenait. A l'intérieur, bien rangés, reposait une série de soldats de plomb, identiques en tout point à celle que les domestiques s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter à son anniversaire. Jonathan releva la tête, espérant un instant qu'il y avait autre chose, mais son père semblait attendre qu'il parle.

-Merci, réussit-il à dire.

-J'ai également commandé des livres pour toi, que tu puisse continuer tes études en attendant que je vous trouve une autre gouvernante.

Jonathan hocha la tête en silence, incapable de dire un mot de plus. Son père lui serra doucement l'épaule puis entra dans la nurserie. Evelyn poussa un cri de joie.

-Papa !

-Evy ! Comment va ma petite princesse égyptienne ? J'ai hâte que tu me raconte ta journée, mais tu dois d'abord rencontrer ton frère.

À ce moment là, Jonathan s'était déjà éclipsé, les larmes aux yeux et ayant décidé de fermement détester son père, sa sœur et l'Égypte. Il ne tint parole que sur le premier point.

 _Août 1907_

À presque douze ans, Jonathan n'avait pas changé son opinion d'un pouce et attendait avec impatience que l'été se termine pour entrer en internat. Il aurait déjà du y rentrer l'année précédente mais une série de maladies l'avait coincé au lit toute la fin de l'été et une bonne partie de l'automne. À son grand regret, son père avait décidé de le garder à la maison jusqu'à la rentrée suivante. Jonathan occupait désormais comme il pouvait cet interminable été en comptant les jours qui le séparaient de son départ. L'été de cette année 1907 était superbe et il le passa essentiellement dehors à grimper dans les arbres et à dormir au soleil. Seulement, Evy gâchait constamment ses journées. Du haut de ses sept ans et demi, la gamine essayait de le suivre partout et il devait faire preuve d'une ingénuité constante pour lui échapper.

Un jour finalement, excédé, il gifla la gamine et lui hurla de le laisser tranquille. Il regretta son geste quand la petite fille, les lèvres tremblant alors qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, fuit vers le manoir. Il s'attendit toute la journée et la soirée à voir son père ou l'intendante venir le chercher pour le punir, mais rien ne se passa. Evy l'évita tout le reste de la journée et de la soirée et personne ne mentionna ce qui s'était passé. Jonathan se coucha soulagé et un peu honteux.

Le lendemain, il prit comme chaque jour un petit déjeuner silencieux avec son père, puis remonta chercher son épuisette. Il avait vu des petits poissons dans le ruisseau la veille et comptait bien en pêcher quelques uns. Il redescendait l'escalier quand il vit Evy allongée sur une marche, la tête passée entre les barreaux, écouter leur père crier dans son bureau. Intrigué, il s'arrêta non loin d'elle et pencha la tête pour écouter.

-Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses Mr. Abbe. Je vous donne jusqu'à midi pour régler ça avec le reste des domestiques. Si le coupable se dénonce avant midi et me rapporte la statuette, je me contenterais de le licencier. Mais à midi, j'appelle la police et je fais fouiller les chambres. Me suis-je bien fait entendre ?

L'intendant bredouilla une réponse et sortit presque en courant du bureau. Jonathan se pencha vers Evy.

-C'est quelle statuette qui a été volée ?

-La Isis de bronze qui tient une fleur de lotus sur sa poitrine, souffla Evy avec des grands yeux pleins de larmes. Elle n'a pas été volée. C'est moi qui l'ai perdue.

-Quoi ?

-Je l'ai prise hier pour jouer parce qu'elle me rappelle maman. Je ne me sais plus où je l'ai laissée et papa est furieux.

Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Leur père ne supportait pas qu'on touche à ses précieuses œuvres d'art. C'était tout juste s'il acceptait qu'on les regarde. Si la statuette n'était pas retrouvée, il était capable de chasser toute la domesticité. Jonathan soupira et posa son épuisette contre la rambarde de l'escalier.

-D'accord. Quel est le dernier endroit où tu es sûre de l'avoir eu avec toi ?

-Je ne sais plus.

Evy retenait de plus en plus difficilement ses larmes. Jonathan prit sa main et descendit avec elle l'escalier en prenant garde à ne pas le faire grincer.

-Alors si tu ne sais plus, on va refaire ton chemin en sens inverse, murmura-t-il d'un ton apaisant. Tu es sortie du bureau avec la statuette à quel moment de la journée ?

-C'était juste après que tu m'aie dit de te laisser tranquille, avoue Evy en s'essuyant les yeux.

Et voilà que la culpabilité revenait. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qui se passait. Evy se sentait seule, avait voulu de la compagnie et il l'avait violemment rejetée. Elle était donc allée cherché une statuette dont le visage ressemblait, d'après leur père et elle, beaucoup à sa mère. Jonathan se plaça avec elle devant le bureau en lui tournant le dos.

-Très bien, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas être entendu de leur père qui fourrageait bruyamment dans ses tiroirs pour vérifier que rien d'autre n'avait été volé. Tu as pris la statuette. Et ensuite ?

Evy fronça les sourcils et fit la moue tandis qu'elle se concentrait, puis pointa l'aile ouest du manoir.

-La bibliothèque, chuchota-t-elle.

Jonathan se laissa conduire jusqu'à celle-ci et s'accroupit avec elle pour regarder sous les bureaux, les guéridons et les canapés. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les miettes de biscuits traîner sous certaines tables. Evy avait pris en affection les mêmes endroits que lui au même âge. Il se demanda si elle était attirée comme lui par les atlas et quelles histoires elle s'inventait. Lui n'était presque plus rentré dans la bibliothèque ces quatre dernières années. Soudain, la lecture des romans et des atlas lui manqua.

La bibliothèque se révélant une fausse piste, ils allèrent fouiner de la cuisine car Evy y était allée pour demander un fruit en guise de goûter. Ils y découvrirent le personnel en émoi qui fouillait chaque recoin de la cuisine, du garde-manger et de leur salle à manger. Jonathan et Evy décidèrent de remonter. Si la statuette était là, elle serait découverte tôt ou tard et Evy n'aurait plus qu'à avouer la vérité à son père.

Ils remontèrent ensuite dans la chambre d'Evy où elle se rappelait être allée chercher un châle pour sortir dehors après s'être fait houspiller par sa gouvernante. La statuette n'était pas là non plus, mais Jonathan nota que les murs étaient couverts de dessins plus ou moins réussis de la statuette et des autres œuvres égyptiennes du manoir.

-Qui est-ce ?, demanda Jonathan en désignant une femme à tête de vache.

-Hathor, déesse de l'amour et de la beauté, déclara Evy d'un ton docte.

-Et celle à côté.

-Bastet, la déesse de la joie de la ville Bubastis qui se transforme en Sekhmet, déesse de la colère.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

Tandis qu'ils redescendaient vers le parc, Evy expliqua avec enthousiasme à Jonathan l'invraisemblable panthéon égyptien. Il l'écouta bouche bée. Elle était capable de réciter tout l'arbre généalogique des dieux sans reprendre son souffle. Jonathan préféra ne pas lui demander si elle pouvait pareillement réciter la liste des pharaons, parce que du peu qu'il en savait, elle serait tombée raide morte avant d'avoir fini. Il la repris néanmoins sur deux ou trois points parce que, si elle connaissait son panthéon, Jonathan avait passé des heures les yeux fixés sur des cartes d'Égypte pendant l'absence de son père. Le regard d'admiration qu'elle lui jeta quand il lui ressortit de mémoire les distances entre Le Caire, Alexandrie et Thèbes lui fit un plaisir immense. Evy se plaignit que les atlas étaient trop lourds pour elle et que leur père rangeait ses études sur l'Égypte si haut qu'elle ne pouvait pas y accéder sans devoir lui demander de les lui sortir. Jonathan n'avait jamais eu ce problème, mais il était plus grand et plus fort qu'elle au même âge.

Leur recherche dans le jardin se révéla infructueuse, au grand soulagement de Jonathan. Il n'osait imaginer les dégâts qu'auraient subis la petite Isis si elle avait passé la nuit dehors. Heureusement, Evy n'était pas restée longtemps en extérieur la veille après midi, aussi rentrèrent-ils poursuivre leur recherches à l'intérieur. Jonathan consultait régulièrement les horloges pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient encore le temps de réparer la bêtise d'Evy, mais le temps passait et midi approchait. De plus en plus frénétiquement, ils fouillèrent la salle de dessin et celle de musique puis le fumoir. À force de s'allonger pour regarder sous les canapés et de se faufiler derrière les tentures, ils étaient couverts de poussière. Jonathan éternua et Evy frotta sa jolie robe sans parvenir à grand chose.

Un éclair de génie s'empara alors de Jonathan.

-Evy, demanda-t-il, le souffle court, tu ne portais pas la même robe hier. Où as-tu laissé celle-ci ?

-Dans ma chambre, dans le panier de linge sale, répondit la petite après un instant de réflexion.

Jonathan lui pris la main et se mit à courir, avant d'être forcé de ralentir pour lui permettre de tenir le rythme. Evy se pris au jeu et ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers. Ils se bousculèrent pour être le premier à accéder au panier, mais, aidé par sa taille, Jonathan fut le premier à saisir le bout de la robe bleue qui dépassait et à glisser la main dans le tablier qui y était cousu et ses mains se refermèrent sur la statuette qu'il brandit victorieusement.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent en silence puis éclatèrent de rire. Evy se mit à bondir partout dans la pièce en claquant joyeusement des mains. Jonathan ne s'était jamais autant amusé que lors de ces quelques minutes à sentir la solution juste à sa portée. Si c'était ça que ressentaient les archéologues et les explorateurs, il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge. Il était onze heure trente. Il se redressa en bondissant et courut à nouveau vers l'escalier qu'il descendit plus vite encore qu'il ne l'avait monté. Derrière lui, il entendit Evy qui le suivait comme elle le pouvait.

Il ouvrit à la volée la porte du bureau de son père qui se leva, étonné.

-C'est moi qui avait la statuette père, déclara-t-il en la brandissant. Je voulais la dessiner pour me faire pardonner auprès d'Evy et j'ai oublié de la reposer.

-Te faire pardonner quoi ?

-Je l'ai giflée.

La claque lui fit moins mal qu'il ne l'avait craint, mais il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer un petit peu. Par l'intervalle de la porte, Evy le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés et il essaya de lui sourire. Finalement, il avait bel et bien été puni pour la gifle qu'il lui avait donné. Il était assez fier de lui. Il laissa son père lui crier dessus, hochant la tête chaque fois qu'il ralentissait le rythme.

Finalement, après qu'il eut été privé de desserts et de sorties dans le parc jusqu'à son départ pour le pensionnat, Jonathan fut autorisé à quitter le bureau. Evy l'attendait, assise à côté de la porte.

-C'est à cause de moi, murmura-t-elle toute contrite.

-Non Evy, c'est à cause de moi, affirma Jonathan.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger un mot de plus. Leur père sortait de son bureau et ils le suivirent jusqu'à la salle à manger. Ils avalèrent leur repas aussi vite que possible et coururent ensemble à la bibliothèque dès qu'ils eurent la permission de quitter la table. Comme autrefois, Jonathan étala les lourds atlas sur le sol. S'appuyant sur son dos, Evy lui désigna du doigt Alexandrie où elle vivait quand elle était toute petite et lui décrivit la maison où ils vivaient, son père, sa mère et elle avec le peu de souvenirs qui lui en restaient. Elle parla de sa mère avec adoration, de sa gentillesse et de ses chansons. Tout ce qu'elle savait d'autre, elle le tenait de leur père. Jonathan l'écouta en silence lui décrire cette aventurière qui affrontait des pillards de tombes et se dit qu'il comprenait peut-être pourquoi son père l'avait épousé dès l'annonce de la mort de sa mère. Il se dit même qu'il aurait aimé la connaître et participer à ses fouilles si elle n'était pas morte dans un accident de chantier comme le racontait Evy. Ensuite, ils parcoururent sur le globe terrestre le trajet du bateau qui avait amené Evy en Angleterre avant de retourner vers les cartes d'Égypte et les catalogues de dessins d'œuvres et de monuments. Jonathan se rappelait comment, à l'âge d'Evy, il s'inventait des voyages pour retrouver son père dans le désert. Prenant une grosse voix effrayante, il désigna un point sur la carte et décrivit l'incroyable trésor qu'ils devaient découvrir avant les effroyables pillards du désert. Evy se serra contre lui pour l'écouter.

 _Décembre 1915_

Noël était une des périodes préférées d'Evy. Elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs de son Égypte natale, mais elle se souvenait du soleil éclatant et détestait avec constance le froid de l'Angleterre. Noël incarnait l'exception, les quelques jours de l'année où elle se réjouissait du froid, surtout quand il commençait à neiger comme ce soir-là. Aussi abandonna-t-elle sa lecture des derniers comptes rendus des fouilles de sir Flinders Petrie à Memphis pour chercher Jonathan et l'inciter à venir contempler la neige avec elle depuis les fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Elle en profiterait pour lui demander son avis sur les hypothèses de l'archéologue sur le temple de Ptah.

Jonathan n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni dans la bibliothèque. Leur père étant en train de lire le _Times_ dans le fumoir, Evy alla voir si son frère en profitait pour fouiner dans sa correspondance avec Wainwright et Clarke. Après tout, Jonathan soutenait qu'on apprenait plus sur le métier d'archéologue et les sites intéressants dans une correspondance que dans une publication. Les archéologues, répétait-il à l'envie, sont des cachottiers qui camouflent soigneusement leurs secrets au moment de publier, mais ne peuvent s'empêcher de pérorer dans l'euphorie d'une découverte dans leur correspondance. Pour découvrir l'emplacement des trésors de l'antique Égypte, il fallait savoir fouiner. Evy n'était qu'en partie d'accord avec lui et ils en débattaient sans cesse quand il était au manoir.

Il n'était pas non plus dans le bureau paternel. De plus en plus intriguée, Evy vérifia par acquis de conscience les autres salons. Jonathan n'y était pas non plus. Elle pensa un instant à aller voir auprès des domestiques, mais si Jonathan était du genre à s'encanailler, comme le disait son père, il évitait de le faire dans la demeure paternelle.

Evy finit par découvrir son frère assis sur la rambarde de pierre du perron, une lettre à la main. Il ne portait pas de manteau, mais ne semblait gêné ni par la neige ni par le froid. Plus raisonnable, Evy s'empara d'un manteau pour le rejoindre et s'assit à côté de lui. Il continua à fixer la lettre en silence.

-C'est la réponse que tu attendais ? Pour le chantier de fouilles ?

Suite à l'insistance de leur père, Jonathan avait accepté de se lancer dans des études de droit pour pouvoir ensuite intégrer un ministère. Il rêvait de voir à terme une troisième génération de diplomates chez les Carnahan. Jonathan cependant ne rêvait que de fouilles et d'aventures et n'avait aucun goût pour les études. Evy savait parfaitement que depuis deux ans il faisait des pieds et des mains pour rejoindre une équipe de fouille, qu'elle soit en Angleterre, en Égypte ou en Patagonie.

-Je n'essaie même plus Evy. La plupart des fouilles sont stoppées jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Les archéologues sont sur le front, comme les autres.

La guerre. Evy essayait d'éviter d'y penser et elle avait du mal à imaginer ce que c'était. Leur père en parlait comme de quelque chose de terrifiant. Heureusement, c'était sur le continent qu'on se battait.

-Mais elle sera bientôt fini non ? C'est ce que disent tous les journaux.

-Les journaux sont comme le gouvernement Evy. Ils mentent. Cette guerre va durer, c'est certain. Ils disaient déjà que ce serait vite fini il y a un an et demi et regarde où nous en sommes.

Evy ne put s'empêcher de frisonner à cette idée et Jonathan la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta vigoureusement les épaules pour la réchauffer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Evy. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que les combats arrivent jusqu'en Angleterre. Quand aux Allemands et aux Ottomans, ils n'ont aucune chance de parvenir à casser la ligne de front suffisamment fort et longtemps pour menacer ta précieuse Égypte.

Cela rassura un peu Evy, mais, tout de même, une inquiétude vague l'envahissait sans qu'elle parvienne à s'en défaire.

-Si ce n'est pas une lettre concernant des fouilles, que contient cette lettre ?, finit-elle par demander.

Pendant un long moment, Jonathan ne lui répondit pas, continuant à tourner et retourner la lettre dans ses mains, sans se soucier qu'elle soit maintenant irrémédiablement froissée et trempée par la neige.

-Je vais m'engager, finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque.

Le cœur d'Evy se brisa. Elle s'arracha à l'étreinte de Jonathan pour lui prendre les mains et les serrer. Elle savait qu'elle lui faisait peut être mal, mais ne s'en souciait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre ce risque. Il ne savait même pas se battre, elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait jamais gagné une dispute avec ses camarades pendant ses études, finissant toujours avec le front en sang ou un poignet cassé. Il n'aimait pas se battre non plus, étant obligé de le faire seulement parce qu'il était incapable de se taire quand il le devrait.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle finalement, le suppliant pour essayer de comprendre.

-Evy, soupira-t-il, tous mes camarades sont déjà sur le front à se battre. Je ne peux pas les abandonner. Et puis, l'Angleterre a besoin de plus d'hommes pour remporter rapidement la victoire. Aujourd'hui, je peux m'engager librement, mais d'ici quelques mois, le gouvernement établira sûrement la conscription, comme en France.

-Sûrement, mais pas forcément. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'engager, les choses peuvent encore changer.

Elle ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi il voulait s'engager. Peut-être devait-il de l'argent à quelqu'un et estimait plus facile de rentrer dans l'armée plutôt que de demander de l'aide à leur père. Cela ressemblerait assez à Jonathan. Parfois, son immaturité choquait Evy. Elle était de toute évidence la plus mature des deux. Le nombre de fois où Jonathan avait assumé ses responsabilités dans sa vie tenait sur les doigts d'une main. Elle refusait d'entrer dans le conflit familial mais leur père avait raison de craindre pour le patrimoine des Carnahan après son décès. Evy et lui n'étaient pas doués pour les affaires mais Jonathan était pire qu'un panier percé. On ne pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance que pour s'attirer des ennuis et retrouver une cité disparue à partir de deux cartouches, d'une carte et d'une allusion dans un texte aux trois quarts disparus. Son sens de la géographie défiait tout entendement face à un mystère et un possible trésor.

Jonathan rit doucement et força Evy à lâcher ses poignets.

-Je ne suis pas un lâche Evy. Ou je ne veux pas l'être. Je refuse d'être forcé à me battre. Si c'est mon devoir de citoyen britannique, je le ferais avec honneur. Ne suis-je pas un Carnahan ?

-Alors je m'engagerais aussi, décida fougueusement Evy. Je serais infirmière là où tu seras envoyé.

-Non. Tu es trop jeune pour ça, tu n'as que quinze ans. J'ai besoin que tu reste ici avec père. Lui et moi nous détestons peut-être, mais vous aurez besoin de vous soutenir avec moi au loin. Il commence à se faire vieux. D'ailleurs, il est hors de question qu'un esprit brillant comme le tien reste éloigné aussi longtemps des livres. Tu dois continuer tes études et obtenir de père l'autorisation d'aller à l'université et de devenir égyptologue. S'il veut que je n'en fasse qu'un passe temps comme lui, d'accord, mais toi tu dois suivre ton rêve. Et quand je serais sur le front, je veux que tu m'envoie des nouvelles régulières de toi et de l'Égypte.

Evy aurait voulu lui répondre que si à quinze ans elle était trop jeune pour expérimenter la guerre, il l'était aussi à vingt ans. Quand à l'archéologie, elle n'était ni plus brillante, ni plus éduquée que lui. Ils avaient tout appris ensemble et elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ne se batte pas davantage pour qu'ils suivent leur rêve ensemble. Après toi, c'était lui qui avait écrit à un éminent spécialiste pour lui faire part d'une de ses théories qui lui avaient vallu une lettre d'encouragement.

Inutile de protester pourtant. Jonathan affichait cet air buté qu'il avait lorsqu'il devait parler avec père et qu'il avait déjà décidé de ne céder en rien. Il ne l'abordait pas souvent, mais Evy savait qu'il était impossible d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui dans ces cas-là.

-Promets moi que nous irons en Égypte ensemble après la guerre, réussit-elle à lui demander sans pleurer.

-Bien sûr Evy. Et nous fouillerons tous les tombeaux antiques jusqu'à trouver le plus grand et le plus beau des trésors de pharaons et nous publierons ensemble un ouvrage qui sera reconnu comme le plus indispensable de tous les ouvrages d'égyptologie pour au moins les cinquante prochaines années.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et rangea sa lettre dans sa poche. Ils rentrèrent finalement se mettre au chaud et annoncer la nouvelle à leur père. Evy n'avait plus qu'à prier Dieu et tout le Panthéon égyptien de lui rendre son frère vivant à la fin de la guerre.

 _Août à novembre 1918_

Au cœur de cette débauche de sang et de fer qu'on appelait le front ouest, Jonathan se considérait comme un incroyable veinard. Il était depuis trois ans et demi en France, dans les tranchées et à l'arrière et il avait reçu son lot de blessures certes, mais s'en était toujours bien sorti. D'ailleurs ces blessures étaient bienvenues car elles lui avaient permis de passer quelques semaines à l'arrière. Par chance, il n'avait toujours pas été mutilé ou déchiqueté par une bombe. Il n'était pas non plus devenu fou, ce qui tenait du miracle.

L'autre chance qu'il avait, c'était de recevoir régulièrement des lettres de sa sœur qui lui permettaient un instant de faire comme si les tranchées et les bombes et le gaz moutarde n'existaient pas. Evy était un rayon de soleil. Elle prenait grand soin à ne jamais mentionner la guerre ou ses inquiétudes, confiante dans le fait qu'il ne lui cacherait rien dans ses propres lettres. Ses lettres débordaient donc d'enthousiasme et permettaient à Jonathan de rester presque sain d'esprit et de se rappeler que la terre continuait de tourner, malgré toute évidence du contraire. Après tout, tant que le thé était servi à l'heure et les pyramides encore debout, c'est que les choses n'allaient pas si mal.

Sa dernière lettre en particulier réjouissait Jonathan. Elle consacrait trois pages rien qu'à l'explication de sa traduction d'une inscription de Hiérakonpolis. Jonathan lut attentivement ses explications puis alla consulter sa retranscription de l'original. La théorie d'Evy était brillante comme d'habitude. Cette fois, poursuivait joyeusement Evy, ces vieux ânes bâtés de Bambridge et d'Oxford devraient se faire à l'évidence et reconnaître la fausseté de leurs traductions. Jonathan doutait qu'ils le prennent mieux que ses précédentes diatribes, mais ils finiraient pas reconnaître son génie. Tout de même, en relisant attentivement les propos d'Evy, il découvrit qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec elle sur deux traductions de hiéroglyphes. Il annota sa lettre au crayon pour lui détailler sa réflexion dans sa réponse et poursuivit sa lecture.

C'est à ce moment là que le sifflet du lieutenant retentit. Jonathan retourna la lettre pour écrire un rapide mot d'adieu pour Evy au dos. Il prenait toujours soin de le faire avant un assaut, au cas où on retrouve son cadavre. Il y en avait une autre, proprement rédigée, confiée à un ami infirmier à l'arrière. Ensuite, il rangea soigneusement la lettre dans son uniforme. Quand ce fut fait, il se redressa, défroissa machinalement son uniforme et vomit copieusement entre lui et son voisin. Celui-ci ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il se passait bien pire avant un assaut.

-Haig peut allez se faire foutre, gronda un homme en crachant. Comme si cette bataille allait rien changer.

Jonathan était trop occupé à claquer des dents pour lui répondre. Il ne savait plus combien de fois il était monté à l'assaut. Il était encore aussi terrifié qu'au premier jour. C'était pire quand l'assaut était fait de nuit et qu'on ne pouvait rien voir sauf à la lumière des bombes. Le brouillard nocturne empirait les choses. Un second coup de sifflet retentit. Les jambes de Jonathan se mirent en marche pour répondre à l'ordre donné tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer le hurlement de terreur qui voulait s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Il grimpa au sommet d'un talus, s'aplatit pour éviter d'être repéré par l'ennemi et entrepris de ramper dans la boue. Les bombardements et la canonnade des chars se succédaient à un rythme régulier mais Dieu ou Anubis devait être avec lui car aucun gaz moutarde n'avait encore été déversé entre les lignes du front.

Chère Evy, composa-t-il mentalement, nous sommes le 8 août, le soleil, se lève et je vais probablement mourir comme tous les jours depuis le début de cette putain de folie.

L'adversaire était tout proche, moins de cinq cent mètres au moment de l'assaut, bientôt Jonathan pourrait le voir dans le blanc des yeux et c'était ce qu'il détestait le plus. Il distingua un reflet métallique à peut-être cinquante mètres devant et n'eut pas le temps de jurer avant que la détonation ne résonne et que la douleur explose dans sa tête.

Quand il fut réveillé, les infirmiers lui répétèrent jusqu'à le rendre malade qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir. On lui dit qu'il y avait eu au moins 20 000 morts dans cette bataille et que l'offensive continuait. C'était un miracle qu'il ait survécu assez longtemps pour recevoir des soins. Jonathan faillit rire au nez de l'infirmière qui lui dit qu'il s'était battu bravement, d'abord parce qu'il mit un moment à se rappeler qu'il était soldat puis parce qu'il savait qu'il était un lâche. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il s'était bien battu ou qu'il avait eu de la chance, juste qu'on le laisse dormir. Il avait mal à la tête.

À son réveil, il découvrit à son chevet une lettre tâchée de sang et de boue. Il commençait à revoir la scène, les longues minutes à ramper dans la boue et l'éclair de métal et de sang. Il voulut prendre la lettre pour la relire car il ne se souvenait plus de ce que lui disait Evy mais le simple geste de tendre la main lui donna le vertige et il faillit ne pas pouvoir contrer la vague de nausée.

Les jours qui suivirent, Jonathan dut lutter contre les malaises et étourdissements permanents. Il était hors de question de lire. Sa cervelle avait failli repeindre les rives de la Somme et il devait accepter que se rétablir prendrait du temps. Il se le répéta des dizaines de fois les jours et semaines qui suivirent, quand il s'écroulait chaque fois qu'il essayait de se lever et quand il ne pouvait même pas bouger la tête sans avoir envie de vomir. Quand il essayait de se concentrer et de réfléchir, sa tête le lançait violemment. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'était que la guerre était finie pour lui. Les médecins lui promirent qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui d'ici Noël, mais en attendant, ils s'ennuyait ferme. Il passa des heures à défroisser la dernière lettre d'Evy mais son sang et la boue l'avaient rendu presque illisible. Seuls quelques mots surnageaient encore et il ne comprenait que la moitié d'entre eux.

Trois semaines après son arrivée dans cet épouvantable hôpital français où on le traitait avec une insupportable compassion, une lettre d'Evy arriva enfin. Comme convenu entre eux, elle ne parlait ni de la guerre ni de sa blessure, même si il était évident qu'elle en était informée. Son inquiétude transperçait à chaque ligne. Elle s'étalait sur deux pages sur le temps particulièrement doux en Angleterre. Quand Evy s'étendait à l'écrit sur des platitudes, cela traduisait toujours sa nervosité. Heureusement pour Jonathan qui n'aurait pas supporté ça bien longtemps, elle finissait par en venir aux nouvelles du voisinages. Étrangement, cette séance de ragots fut très brève, s'étalant sur une demi-page. De nombreux noms n'étaient pas familiers à Jonathan. Puis Evy en venait à son sujet de prédilection et Jonathan sourit, anticipant son plaisir. Seulement, la moitié du raisonnement de sa sœur lui échappait. Elle parlait d'un pharaon dont il n'avait aucune connaissance, comme s'il était censé lui être familier. Quand elle poursuivit en citant un long extrait d'une inscription trouvée à Memphis, Jonathan se trouva perdu. Il connaissait le premier signe, bien sûr, les roseaux et leur signification mais le deuxième ne lui disait rien. Quand au cartouche, trois ligne plus loin, il savait qu'il désignait la titulature d'un roi mais était incapable de le lire. Tout le reste du texte était dans la même veine.

Amnésie partielle, annonça avec indifférence le médecin le lendemain. Le choc qu'il avait reçu lui avait infligé plus de séquelles que ne l'avaient envisagé les médecins. Quelques tests et questions permirent de découvrir qu'il savais très bien le nom du roi et des membres de son cabinet mais qu'il ne se rappelait plus de la date de naissance de sa sœur et d'aucun nom des souverains Tudor. Jonathan insista et finit par obtenir qu'on lui procure un dictionnaire des hiéroglyphes. Il n'avait pas perdu son français, heureusement et put constater qu'il était incapable d'identifier les deux tiers des signes. Même avec le dictionnaire, la moitié du texte copié par Evy resta impénétrable.

Les infirmières tâchèrent de le consoler en lui rappelant qu'il aurait pu perdre son anglais ou son français et qu'il avait de la chance de devoir seulement renoncer à son passe temps. De rage, Jonathan jeta son dictionnaire par la fenêtre. Il le regretta immédiatement mais refusa de supplier qu'on aille le récupérer pour lui.

Finalement, au début du mois de novembre, Jonathan fut libéré de l'hôpital et du service de l'armée anglaise, juste à temps pour assister à l'euphorie du cessez le feu et de l'armistice. Au lieu de se réjouir, il songea qu'il aurait suffit de trois mois. Trois mois de chance supplémentaire et il aurait pu faire comme si toute cette guerre n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Rien n'avait de sens et la vie avait un humour des plus désastreux.

Au lieu de contacter Evy et d'organiser son retour, Jonathan réunit ce qu'il restait de sa solde et chercha le bar le plus proche avec la ferme intention d'y noyer sa conscience et ses souvenirs. Il prit la résolution d'être désormais lâche et égoïste. Cela lui porterait moins tort que d'essayer d'être courageux et intelligent.

 _Septembre 1920_

Evy finit par le retrouver, bien sûr. Sa petite sœur était trop futée et butée pour accepter ce genre de comportement. À ses yeux, c'étaient des enfantillages. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés et Jonathan avait alors presque fini de détruire ses arriérés de solde et les gains de rares paris gagnés. Il entreprenait désormais d'en faire de même avec son foie.

Il eut envie de pleurer en voyant sa sœur tant elle avait grandi et pris de l'assurance. Avec son chignon serré et sa robe austère, la petite Evy avait l'air d'une grande dame.

-Te voilà enfin, s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Jonathan ne savait pas si c'était du jugement ou de l'indulgence et du soulagement qu'il détectait dans le son de sa voix. Il eut envie de fuir ou de se resservir un verre mais, heureusement ou malheureusement, il n'était pas encore saoul. Il avait tout juste assez but pour être d'humeur sentimentale.

-Evy ! Comment va ma petite sœur préférée ? Que dirait père en te voyant t'encanailler toi aussi ?

-Papa est mort.

La nouvelle tomba comme un coup de massue. Jonathan ne ressentait depuis longtemps que de l'indifférence envers son géniteur mais il savait qu'Evy avait du être sévèrement touchée. Il la pris maladroitement dans ses bras.

-Quand ?

-Cet été. Il était malade depuis quelques temps. Jonathan, il est mort ruiné, ou presque, par de mauvais investissements depuis quelques années. Il ne voulais pas que tu en sois averti pour rien ne te déconcentre alors que tu te battais pour l'Angleterre, puis tu as disparu et il a décidé de te laisser tranquille.

Jonathan ne s'était battu pour rien du tout, à part une idiotie monumentale. Quand à sa disparition, elle avait du soulager son père qui n'avait jamais estimé qu'il avait la carrure d'être le prochain Lord Carnahan. Jonathan, du reste, était d'accord avec lui.

-Il ne nous reste rien ?

-Pas grand chose. Je me suis occupée de la vente du manoir et des terres. La maison à Londres est encore à nous pour le moment. Je voulais la garder pour que tu puisses rentrer à la maison et te rétablir.

Comme si une maison avait la moindre importance ou pouvait l'aider à guérir plus vite. Il n'avait jamais été attaché à l'étroite et vieille bâtisse, lui préférant le manoir de leurs jeux enfantins. Evy était merveilleuse, mais bien trop sentimentale. De plus, l'argent de la vente lui permettrait de rembourser quelques dettes de jeu et d'alcool qu'il devait.

-Vend là dès demain, décréta Jonathan.

-Mais où irons-nous alors ?

Jonathan haussa les épaules et repris son verre.

-Tu vivras où tu veux. Moi, je suis très bien ici.

Evy haussa un sourcil et posa ses mains sur ses hanches d'une façon menaçante. On aurait dit l'incarnation du courroux divin, comme cette déesse égyptienne dont Jonathan n'arrivait pas à trouver le nom.

-Jonathan Carnahan, ce comportement est indigne de toi. Tu vas immédiatement sortir d'ici. Un Carnahan ne fréquente pas ce... genre de lieux.

-Toi et moi n'avons pas lu la même histoire familiale alors, ricana Jonathan. Je suis parfaitement à ma place ici.

Le regard d'Evy s'adoucit.

-Est-ce que tu crois ça à cause de ta blessure ? Jonathan, j'ai parlé avec tes médecins, il est possible que ta mémoire revienne.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu réapprendra. Nous avons appris ensemble à déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes je te les réenseignerais. Tu va également recommencer à réciter les listes royales tous les soirs. Et pour l'amour de Dieu, tu va commencer par prendre un bon bain.

Sans davantage écouter ses protestations, Evy le traîna hors du bistrot. Il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de lui résister. Il n'essaya même pas de lui dire que ses efforts étaient vains, que sa cervelle resterait trouée et son esprit traumatisé. Il avait beau faire, certaines informations étaient désormais incapable de demeurer dans sa tête. Evy n'aurait de toute façon jamais accepté ses arguments.

De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa brillante petite sœur sans père, sans fortune et sans situation. Il devait s'occuper d'elle et lui procurer ce dont elle avait besoin. Il continua d'y penser tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel d'Evy puis dans son bain, qui lui fit bien plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Ils avaient seulement besoin d'un plan.

-Il nous faut de l'argent, déclara-t-il quand ils s'attablèrent devant un bon repas. Où en sont tes études ?

-Je les ai abandonnées pour m'occuper de père. Les reprendre nous coûterait beaucoup et à part mes connaissances en égyptologie, je n'ai aucune compétence qui puisse servir.

Jonathan en avait moins encore mais évita de le dire. Il prit une décision sur un coup de génie, ou un coup de tête.

-Alors partons en Égypte. Il y a des opportunités à créer là bas et tu pourra continuer à apprendre et à acquérir de l'expérience. Moi, je trouverais bien des chantiers de fouille auxquels participer, à moins que je n'en organise. Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué.

-La fouille de Memphis vient de reprendre, reconnut Evy avec hésitation. Celles de la vallée des Rois aussi. Mais es-tu sûr de toi ?

-Mais oui. Je suis sûr qu'il y a besoin d'hommes et de femmes de valeur là bas.

Bien sûr, c'était parce que la fine fleur des archéologues prometteurs et jeunes bibliothécaires anglais étaient morts au front, mais il était inutile de noircir le tableau. Tout allait bien se passer. Il allait fouiller, Evy étudier. Il découvrirait bien tôt ou tard un trésor inestimable qui lui permettrait de racheter la demeure des Carnahan pour l'offrir à Evy et de mettre celle-ci à l'abri du besoin. Quand à lui, il pourrait flamber sa part en toute sérénité et tâcher d'oublier la guerre et ses talents perdus. Et même s'il n'y arrivait pas, c'était l'Égypte. Ils en rêvaient depuis tellement longtemps, ils pouvaient bien s'offrir leur rêve.

Deux ans plus tard, quand Howard Carter ouvrit la tombe de Toutankhamon et mit la main sur le plus beau trésor d'Égypte alors que Jonathan fouillait une tombe vide juste à côté, il faillit hurler d'horreur.


End file.
